Various types of services and functions that are provided from a display apparatus have gradually extended. A display apparatus may provide attendees with various types of information about an exhibition or a performance in an exhibition center or a performing place. A need for a connection of the display apparatus to another display apparatus by wireless or wire has increased.
A multi-vision is a composite display method of displaying one content by using a plurality of display apparatuses. If a high-resolution large image or moving picture is displayed, there may be used a multi-vision method that uses a plurality of display apparatuses rather than one display apparatus having a size limitation of a screen.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of controlling a screen of a display apparatus of an electronic apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.